Your my heroine
by xDeemsiiAmara
Summary: Yami has to go to a Dorm, and meets someone there. But he's a vampire, with needs of a vampire. My second fanfic, and my first of Yu-gi-oh! Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! My new fanfic!_  
_I know i'm not done with my other story My Nightmare At Halloween Town,_  
_But i just loooveee Yugi/Yami!_  
_Just so you know: I don't own ANYTHING! _  
_Except my lines and idea for this story..  
Have fun reading!_

* * *

Your my heroine.

Chapter 1. Dorm meetings

A new country. A new home. A new school. A new place, to start all over again.  
It sounds nice.. if it wasn't for the fifth time.

I sat together with my mother and father in the car. My full suitcases were lying in the trunk.

My mom and dad were trying to start a conversation with me, but I remained silent and look out of my window instead. I was too angry to talk to them.

While I stared at the passing houses my mind went somewhere else.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__  
I was at home, in my room. It was getting dark outside, and I put on my lamp standing on my crowded desk.  
__My homework was definitely trying to take over my room, as the pile kept growing. _

_I was just going to start, when I heard my mother call for me. 'Yami! Could you please come down here?' She asked muffled through my closed door. _

_I walked downstairs only to see my mom and dad bent over a newspaper. 'What?' I asked non-interested with my hands in my pockets.  
My dad lifted his head and my eyes widened. He looked so.. scared. _

_He saw my reaction and tried to keep his face as normal possible. 'I-.. Yami.. we have a problem.' He said. _

_I raised one eyebrow. 'What?' I asked. My mom responded for my dad. 'I'm afraid we have to move.' I groan and put my head in my neck. 'Not again!' I whined. 'Now we have to search for a new house, you two have to find a new job, and I have to go to another stupid school too!' _

_My mom and dad quickly looked at each other before my dad turned to me. 'This time.. will be different..' He said hesitantly. I looked straight to him and pulled up both my eyebrows in a way that says "Well-go-on-and-tell-me!". _

_He sighed and there was a silence before he spoke. _

'_We are not going with you. You will move alone to Japan where you will be placed in a dorm in Domino. Alyssa and I will try to lead the hunters as far away as possible. If that doesn't work we'll go underground until they are gone.' _

_He said, his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting as he kept his head low. I quickly closed my mouth, as I didn't feel it fall open._

_After a while I started talking. 'So.. You two sent me alone to a dorm… You two do know how dangerous that is right? I mean.. What if..__** it**__.. happened?' I asked them. My mother took a step towards me._

'_Yami, I have faith in you. I know you will try your hardest to avoid such situations. You're a lot more serious and older in this, and you will not make the same mistake.'_

She put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. I looked at the ground, knowing that I could not win this conversation. 'So.. Domino?' I asked.

'_yes.. Domino.' _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I was waked from my flashback by my mother, who put her hand on my knee.

'Sweetie..' my mom begins. 'What's the matter? You can start a whole new life in Domino.'

I rolled my eyes. Domino.. sounds like a boring place full of morons. 'I don't see why I must move there in the first place!'

I glanced at my dad. He sighed and gave me a deathly glare.

'Yami! We've discussed this many times! We cannot stay too long on the same place, otherwise the hunters will find us and kill us!'

I growl behind my teeth and cross my arms angrily. 'But why don't we stay together? We're a family!' I almost screamed.

I felt my fangs grow but didn't care. My dad gave me a warning look but my mom rested her hand on his and gave me a small smile.

'You know we can't stay together, sweetheart. Your dad and I are too easy to find among the people.' She said while pointing at herself.

I observed her.

Her hair was such a dark red it almost went black and fell over her shoulders.

Her eyes were crimson just like my own and if you looked too long into them you could get hypnotized.

When she smiles you could see her fangs coming from under her red lips. Her body was skinny and she was dressed in a red dress.

I once asked her why she always wore dresses. She said it reminded her of her human life, and how it was brutally ended 186 years ago.

You figured it out yet? I am a vampire. My mom and dad in the front? They're not my biological parents, and they're not the ones who changed me. In fact, I'm older than Alyssa, and maybe even older than my dad Morgan. I was changed while being twenty-one.

When I was changed, I've lived on my own for fifty years. That was before I met them. I was wild, untamed and unruly. I was careless and did what I want, without looking at the outcomes of my actions.

Then I found Morgan. He was a vampire with a lot of patience. He wanted to train me, so I could live a "normal" life again. I was stubborn and a bad student, but he waited patently and I grew to love him, like a son loves his father.

We lived for one hundred years together, until Morgan came home with Alyssa, who was a new vampire and as restless as I was in my beginning.

We grew closer to each other, and I saw us slowly forming a family. It didn't take long and they got married. We now live like a normal family, and we try not to drink any blood. It's very hard not to, but I can handle it.

While I thought about my lifestyle, my father stopped the car and I looked outside. We stood in front of a big mansion, with a huge driveway, which ran in a O form. In the middle stood a fountain with a angel.

I opened my door and got out.

'So! We're here!' cried my mother happy. I looked beside me. My father had put my two suitcases next to me already, and hugged me. My mother did the same and I felt my cheeks redden.

'Yes, yes, that's enough. So embarrassing.' I mumbled.

my mom ran a hand through my hair and gave me a squeeze in my hand. I packed my bags and walked up the stairs. As I pressed the bell, I looked back. My parents sat in the car and waved at me. Then they drove off the driveway and disappeared from sight.

I heard the door open and turned quickly. There stood a woman of about 35 years. She looked tired and uninterested. When she saw me, she ran a hand through her hair and pressed her body against mine.

'Hi there,' She said seductive.

'Hi, I am Yami Atem.' I introduced myself while taking a step backwards.

I felt her eyes burn on my body but tried to ignore it.

'Yes, I understand. Please come inside.' She winked at me.

She took a step aside so I had to walk past her. She ran a finger over my arm and I glared at her.

'My name is Claire. I'm the owner of this place. I think were going to have much fun while you stay here.' She said while licking her lips in an attempt to look sexy. Unfortunately for her she looks ugly while doing so.

I looked around me. The inside of the mansion looked even bigger than the outside. In front of me was a huge staircase leading to the second floor.

I looked to my left and saw a open door, apparently leading to the living room. To my right was a door that lead to a room with a big table. I assumed it was a diner room.

'Follow me.' She said while walking past me. I just wanted to follow her when the doorbell rang. I turned and looked at the door.

Claire sighed, walked past me and opened the door. 'Yes?' she snapped. The person behind the door said nothing.

'H-hello .. I'm Yugi Motou .. I'm going to live here?' The voice was a boy's, and sounded nervous. Claire thought for a moment, and then fully opened the door.

Now I could see the boy. He was about eighteen, but looked like one of fifteen.

My eyes widened. The boy looked like me! He had the same spiky hair with yellow bangs, except his were not as wild as mine. His eyes were Amethyst-colored and looked big and innocent, while mine were Ruby and mysterious.. or so says Alyssa. I felt my mouth hang open and I quickly closed it.

The boy looked at me and I froze. I heard my heart bounding in my throat. He smiled at me and walked towards me. Then he held out his hand to me.

'Hello, my name is Yugi.'

He said while smiling brightly. I could see his white teeth shining. I shook his hand and felt how soft it was.

'Hello, I'm Yami.' I said shyly.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but Claire came to us. 'Well, now you two have introduced yourself, would you please follow me?' She sounded annoyed.

We walked up the stairs and past a couple of doors, until Claire stopped at one door. She looked at us.

'Since we don't have enough rooms, you two are going to share a room.'

I heard Yugi gasp next to me.

'What?' I screamed. Oh no, this is terrible! What if **it** happens again? If i bite him, i have to move again!

Well I wouldn't mind being away from that slut over there.. Maybe i should do it..

My thoughts were interrupted by Claire, who ran a finger across my neck.

'If you don't want to sleep in here, you could always come to me, Yami.' She said while winking.

I saw Yugi go into the room, got in myself, and closed the door.

'No thank you, Claire. I'm fine.' I called through the door. I heard her sigh and her heels clicking while she walked away.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER ONE!_

_Yattaa! I did it! *Jumps happily*_

_Please let me know if you liked it._  
_See you at chapter 2!_


	2. introductions

_I was so going to die if i didn't update today!_  
_Well, here it is! chapter 2 of Your My Heroine!_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else!_

_Also, i wanted to react on yugixyamiyaoilover for her review:_

_the place is run by a slut because i like to torture sluts :3_  
_The place where they are is in domino, in a dorm. they live there and go to school._  
_Thank you for your review, i hope you understand now._  
_Also thank you Monkey girl XD and Coolaloo!_

Up with chapter 2!

* * *

chapter 2. Introductions.

I hate it here already..

I looked around in the room, which I had to share with Yugi.

There were two beds, one desk and two doors. I opened one to see a bathroom with a bad, shower and a toilet. Then I opened the one next to it. It was a wardrobe for the clothes.

'Eh.. I think we have to share it..' I heard from behind me.

I turned and looked right into Yugi's eyes. He looked down and blushed.

'Yeah,' I reacted. Why did he blush?

I heard a knock on the door which leads to the hallway. I opened it and a boy stumbled inside.

'Eh.. Hey there! You're new here aren't you?' He said. I blinked.

The boy looked like a nerd. He wore glasses, and while he talked I noticed he had braces. He had curly brown hair, which looked like a mess.

'Uhm.. yes..' I said hesitantly. Who is this guy…?

He smiled widely. 'How wonderful!'

I raised an eyebrow. 'What do you want?' I asked him, while getting annoyed. The smile disappeared from his face and he took a second to think.

'Well, I live here too! I thought.. Maybe we'll become great friends!' He said.

I looked at him again. He looked like the kind of person that stalks you when you agree to be friends. I'm not going to let that happen.

I have to find a way out of this.. I looked around me and saw my victim. Yugi was putting his clothes in the wardrobe.

'Well.. Maybe Yugi wants to be your friend.' I said while grabbing Yugi's arm and dragging him to the door.

'Have fun!' I said while closing the door, leaving the two of them outside.

Fhew! Just in time.. Lucky that Yugi was nearby.

I started to unpack my suitcases when Yugi came inside again.

'I would love to be your friend.. but I'm still new here.. maybe later..' He said while closing the door.

He didn't say anything about it and got back to his suitcase.

When I got finished unpacking mine I sat on my bed, and watched Yugi. He saw me looking and quickly hid his face from me.

'W- what is it?' He asked. I remained still and smirked.

I was just about to say something when I was interrupted by a bell.

'Dinner, everyone!' I heard muffled through the door. Yugi walked to the door and reached for the handle. I was there first and opened the door for him.

'After you.' I made a bow.

Yugi blushed a deep red and walked past me, causing our shoulders to touch.

I froze.

I felt my heart in my throat and my vision went red.

I'm so thirsty.. just one bite..

I shook my head and put a hand for my mouth. I felt my fangs grow and quickly ran to the bathroom.

I turned the lock on so nobody could come in and find me.

'Y-Yami? What's wrong? Do you need help?' Yugi sounded scared. Good, he should be. I almost bit him.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were bloodstained and big, and my face went pale.

I removed my hand from my mouth. My fangs were showing, and longing for blood.

'Yami? Are you okay? Answer me!' Yugi ordered.

I tried to relax, so the feeling would go away. My throat felt dry, and I didn't think I could speak.

I turned on the tap and let cold water run over my face. It felt nice and the feeling of wanting blood started to fade away.

I dried my face with a towel and opened the door again.

'Is everything alright?' Yugi asked concerned.

'I'm fine.' I murmured, and walked past him, making sure I didn't touch him.

I just wanted to open the door to the hallway when Yugi stood next to me.

'You don't look very well.. are you sure you're alright?' He said and reached his hand up to my forehead. I jumped back and ran down the staircase.

I looked back to see Yugi come down too, but slower and thoughtful. He locked his eyes on me, and frowned.

His face spoke to me: I'll make sure you're okay, by keeping an eye on you.

Great.. Just what I need. A babysitter..

'YAAMII! Oh DARLING!' I turned just in time to see Claire jumping on me. I fell to the floor, with her on top of me. When I hit the floor I gasped for air.

How much does that woman weight? Jeez..

She didn't go off me but smiled.

'Your just in time for dinner. Why won't you introduce yourself to the rest of the residents?' she asked before turning to Yugi. 'You can introduce yourself too.'

Yugi only nodded and went to the dining room. I then got up, and followed him.

The room was big, and in the center stood a large table. Claire stood on the head of the table, and clapped her hands.

'I want to say a few things, so listen carefully.'

I sighed and looked around me. There were 8 other people in the room.

One boy had blond hair and brown eyes. He smiled and waved at me and Yugi.

The boy next to him shook his head and hit the blond one on the back of his head. he had brown hair and blue eyes, and glared at me. I growled behind my teeth.

'Ouch! Seto! Whatya doin!' The blond one shouted. 'Oops..' Seto reacted with a smirk.

'Oh, Ha-Ha! So funny.. Wanna get it outside?'

'I'd rather not, puppy.' Seto grinned.

'DON'T CALL ME A PUPPY!' The blond one stood up.

'Joey Wheeler! Sit down immediately!' Claire yelled at him. Joey sat down again and murmured something.

'Bakura! I'm talking to you!' Claire shouted at the boy next to Kaiba.

'Don't give a damn.' Bakura answered.

I'm gonna like him.. I thought as I looked at him. He had white messy hair and dark eyes. He had an devilish grin plastered on his face.

'B-Bakura, don't be so mean..' The boy next to him said softly.

Bakura pouted. 'Ryou! You spoil my fun.. But I really don't give a damn!' Bakura responded and smiled at Ryou. He shook his head.

Wow.. he looks just like that Bakura boy.. The same eyes, but only softer. And the same hair, only a bit less messy..

Next to him was a boy who listened to Claire's speech. He had white-blond hair and purple eyes.

He gave a shivering, as the boy next to him stroked his neck.

'M-Malik.. Don't..' he pleaded. 'Marik, don't deny you love it.' Malik reacted. Marik sighed.

Malik looked just like Marik. Except for his hair, which was a total mess.

The last boy was the boy I already knew. The nerd from before. He listened to what Claire had to say, and looked fascinated by her.

'Now, that's that. But Bakura, remember this. The next time you throw Andrew with his head in the toilet, you won't get away with it so easily.' Claire warned.

Bakura rolled his eyes. 'Sure, sure. That toilet joke isn't even funny anymore. I was just about to test some new jokes.' He grinned at Andrew, the nerd.

Andrew looked scared as hell, and looked absolutely funny. 'C-Claire?' He wanted to ask, but Claire shook her head. 'Enough already! We have more important things to discuss.'

She turned to us. 'We have two new residents. Yami Atem,' she pointed at me, 'And Yugi Motou.' She pointed at Yugi, who tried to hide himself behind me.

As long as he doesn't touch me, I don't give a damn.

But Claire certainly did, and grabbed his arm.

'Why don't you introduce yourself? Tell us something about you.' She said and placed him before her. His face went red.

'Well, I am Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you all.' He said. There came no further sound out of his mouth.

Joey was the first to answer. 'Yo, Yug! My name is Joey Wheeler.' He said with a smile.

Kaiba smirked. 'Also known as.. Puppy! But only by me.' He added.

Joey's face went red. 'Would yah stop doin that?' He yelled.

Claire cleared her throat. 'Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, cut it out!'

Yugi smiled. 'How lovely to meet you, Joey. And you too, Seto.'

'Tell us something about yourself, Yug!' Joey said. Yugi thought about what to say for a moment.

'Well, there is not much to say.. I'm nineteen years old, and used to live with my grandfather, who runs a Game shop. I used to help him with that, but he died a couple of weeks ago..' Yugi's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

I kinda felt sorry for him. And I saw I wasn't the only one. Everyone was quiet, and thought about what he said. Losing someone is one of the saddest things in life. If it happens, you feel like a part of you dies too. I should know, I've watched my best friends and my parents die.

I was saved from my thoughts by Yugi, who began to talk again.

'it's not that bad.. I miss him a lot. But I know he's safe now.. He's with my parents after all.. And I know he's watching me from up above.' He said with a soft smile.

Everyone was silent, until Claire started talking again.

'Excellent. If you have nothing more to say, then it's Yami's turn.' She said with her hands on her hips. Yugi nodded and walked to a empty chair, and sat down.

Claire grabbed my arm and put me in front of her. I felt her breasts against my back. 'So, introduce yourself, darling.' She said.

'Hi, my name is Yami Atem, and I am twenty-one years old. I used to live with my.. parents.' I stopped for a moment, not knowing what to say next.

I felt Claire's breasts pushing against my back and felt my eye twist.

'Also, I hate girls who try to seduce every boy they see.' I added.

Claire stroke a hand through my hair. 'Well, aren't we lucky there isn't any in here.' She said innocent. I growled. How dumb can a person be?

I walked to the chair next to Yugi's, and saw that my other neighbor was Joey.

'Don't yah think Claire's acting weird?' He asked me. I looked at Claire, who sat on the head of the table.

'I think she's annoying and I'm going to kick her ass if she doesn't stop soon.' I murmured. Joey nodded and began to eat.

'seriously, how can you live with her?' I asked him. He shrugged. 'yeah well. you get used to it. And after a while it stops.'

I played with my fork, feeling I'm not hungry, and saw Yugi from the corner of my eye staring at me.

I glanced at him and he quickly looked down to his plate. He began to eat slowly, still keeping an eye on me.

What is his problem? Just leave me alone!

'Y-Yami?' he asked softly.

'WHAT?' I scowled.

He jumped. 'Are you not hungry?' he asked.

My eyes widened. What does he mean? Does he know about me?

'What? What are you talking about?' I asked nervous. He didn't answer.

* * *

_End of chapter 2. :D_

_... Oh man i feel evil... And i like it!_

_Read and review please!_


	3. Bloody friends

_Me: 'Yay! chapter 3!'_

_Amara: 'Yeah finally!'_

_Me: Blinks. 'Wow what are YOU doing here?'_

_Amara: rolls her eyes. 'what do you think?'_

_Me: 'You.. want to steal my disclaimer part?' _

_Amara: 'No I.. Wait.. How do you know?'_

_Me: 'Your part of me, remember?'_

_Amara: 'You spoil my fun... In any case.._

_We do NOT own anything from Yugioh Or the song!'_

_Me: 'good job.. Have fun reading!'_

* * *

**Chapter 3. bloody friends.**

'What? What are you talking about?' I asked nervous.

'What do you know about me?' I asked when he didn't answer.

'Nothing! I just wondered.. Are you not hungry? You haven't touched your food yet.' He pointed with a shaking finger at my plate.

I looked from him, to my plate, and started eating. 'now happy?' I snapped.

'Yes.' He smiled at me, and continued eating.

I didn't ate much, because I'm a vampire. But with that kid in my neck, I had no choice. We ate in silence after that.

After dinner I went upstairs again, and sat on my bed. I rubbed my eyes. I have to resist the urge of blood, but it's hard with that Yugi guy around. When we touched.. I felt his blood go through his whole body. And when I walked past him.. his scent.. so innocent and sweet..

I felt my fangs grow again and I quickly shook my head to remove the feeling and thoughts.

Just in time.

The door opened and Yugi came inside. I touched my teeth to make sure my fangs were completely gone. Yugi sat on his bed and stared at me.

He looked like he wanted to say something so I raised my eyebrows.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Are you feeling well again?'

I blinked. 'What?'

Yugi played with his shirt. 'Well, I'm a bit worried about you.. And since we sleep and live in the same room.. I thought maybe it's my responsibility to look after you..' He lowered his eyes.

'You thought wrong! And I'm fine!' I snapped and stood up. Yugi jumped, and muttered a sorry.. I ignored him and walked to the window.

'Why won't you just leave me alone?' I sighed. It remained silent.

'Well?' I asked again.

'Because I want to be your friend.' Yugi said. He sounded awfully close.

I turned around and I immediately felt something burning hot against my hand. My eyes widened and I screamed. I quickly took a step backwards, so my back was leaning against the window.

Yugi stood before me and his eyes were wide. His hand was pointing at me, and it was shaking. 'Y-Your so cold..' he said.

I tried to get past him but he stood in my way.

I felt my vision redden again and my heart pounded in my throat.

'N-no.. please.. Go away..' I wailed with a raspy voice.

Yugi took a step backwards but stared at me.

I lowered my head so he wouldn't see the changes in my eyes, and of course my fangs. It was hard for me to see anything and I panicked. I had no choice.. I had to get to the bathroom before I lost control of myself.

I ran towards the bathroom and pushed Yugi aside. He fell on the ground and grabbed my ankle. I tripped and fell to the ground. I felt my ankle burn on the place where Yugi touched it. I felt my fangs grow to their maximum and I kicked my ankle loose.

I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. I tried to push the door closed, but Yugi ran to the door and pushed him open.

'Let go!' I screamed while I tried my hardest to push the door closed.

'Not until you tell me what's going on!' He said while pushing the door open.

'What's wrong with you! Why can't you just leave me alone?' I screamed. I almost got the door closed, but I could not handle this pressure much longer.

'Because I don't want you to get sick and hide yourself in here!' Yugi raised his voice.

'Well, I don't want you to die! So leave me alone!' I said and finally managed to push the door closed.

I quickly turned the lock on and leaned against the door. I heard Yugi pound on the door but ignored it.

My heart was pounding really fast, and I almost hyperventilated.

I grabbed the door handle and turned it. It was still locked, good. I looked around me. I had to bite something.

My eyes caught a towel, and I grabbed it. I sank my fangs into it, hoping it would become a good alternative for Yugi.

Unfortunately it didn't, and I had to try something different.

I sank to the ground. I had to find something, and quick. I looked around, but saw nothing that could help.

I looked at my hands. Oh, well.. Why not.

I grabbed my right wrist with my left hand, and sank my fangs into it. I only did this when I had no other choice. Just like this time.

I greedy drank my own blood, not caring about the little scars my fangs would leave behind.

Half an hour later I still sat in the bathroom.

My wrist was beginning to heal again. All that remained were two small holes in my wrist.

I licked the trickle of blood from my arm and moaned.

Great start for the first day.. And school starts tomorrow too.. wait and see, it will become a freakin hell for me.

I stood up and leaned against the door. Yugi had stopped pounding on the door about twenty minutes ago.

I had heard him sigh and walk away. He had put on music, and stayed like that since then.

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked perfectly normal, cleaned the blood from the floor, gave a deep sigh and unlocked the door.

Yugi sat on his bed with his back to me, and didn't notice me when I came in. I heard music playing and Yugi softly sang to it.

_'I tried to be perfect,_  
_But nothing was worth it,_  
_I don't believe it makes me real._  
_I thought it'd be easy,_  
_But no one believes me,_  
_I meant all the things I said._

_If you believe it's in my soul_  
_I'd say all the words that I know_  
_Just to see if it would show,_  
_That I'm trying to let you know,_  
_That I'm better off on my own.'_

There was a instrumental part, and Yugi stopped singing. He still didn't notice me, and I sat on my bed.  
I closed my eyes and listened. Yugi sang beautifully. Just like an angel.

_'This place is so empty,_  
_My thoughts are so tempting,_  
_I don't know how it got so bad._  
_Sometimes it's so crazy,_  
_that nothing can save me,_  
_But it's the only thing that I have._

_If you believe it's in my soul,_  
_I'd say all the words that I know,_  
_Just to see if it would show,_  
_That I'm trying to let you know,_  
_That I'm better off on my own._

_On my own...'_

Yet another instrumental part came, and I saw Yugi wipe his eyes. Apparently he cried.

_'I tried to be perfect,_  
_It just wasn't worth it,_  
_Nothing could ever be so wrong._  
_It's hard to believe me,_  
_It never gets easy,_  
_I guess I knew that all along._

_If you believe it's in my soul,_  
_I'd say all the words that I know,_  
_Just to see if it would show,_  
_That I'm trying to let you know,_  
_That I'm better off on my own.'_

The song ended, and Yugi sniffed. He laid a picture down next to him, and I looked at it.

It was an old man, with the same hair as Yugi's. It must be his grandpa, I thought. I feel kinda sorry for him.

I sighed deep, making Yugi jump. He turned his head and fell of his bed as soon as he saw me.

'W-What are you doing here?' he asked nervous while hiding behind his bed. I shrugged. 'It's my room too.'

Yugi nodded. 'I know..' he paused and wiped his tears. 'Have you been listening the whole time?'

I nodded, and Yugi hid his face in his hands.

'How embarrassing..' He muttered. I couldn't help but chuckle.

'I thought it was really good.' I said without thinking.

Yugi looked up to me. 'you really thought so?' He asked hopefully. I felt my cheeks redden but nodded. 'Yes.'

Yugi smiled at me. 'Thank you.' He said softly. He stood up from behind his bed and sat on it.

'You know.. Maybe we should start over.' I began. Yugi looked at me and smiled. 'I-I mean.. We didn't make a good start.. So..'

Yugi smiled. 'You want to be friends with me?' He asked hopeful.

I nodded. 'But with a few rules.'

Yugi nodded. 'I know one; We don't touch each other, except when needed.'

I nodded. It sounded really strange when he said it, but I was glad he understood.

He continued. 'Two; We will NOT yell at each other!' He looked right through my eyes, making sure I understood.

I rolled my eyes. Yugi grabbed a pillow and hit me on my head.

Ouch! 'What was that good for?' I shouted, earning another smack from the pillow.

'For shouting at me, and rolling your eyes!' He said with a playful smirk.

'so, Yami, do you agree with these rules?' He said seriously.

I smiled. 'Yes, I do.'

* * *

_Me: 'Yes! I absolutely love that song!'_

_Amara sniffes. 'yes it's beautiful!'_

_Me: 'Uhm.. yeah.. In any case, I hope you liked this one! The song is Pieces from Sum 41.'_

_Amara: 'Read & Review please! But be nice to us!'_


	4. School!

Me: I'm so sorry it took so long!

Amara: Yeah you just forgot about us didn't you?

Me: No i didnt! I was just too busy and i didn't have any inspiration and i just thought of other stories but i wanted to make this one first so I-

Amara: Yeah we got it..

Me: *sighs* Well, I'm here now, so here we go!

Amara: Disclaimer time! We do not own anything!

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4. School?

I sat at the dining table along with the rest of the residents. We had just had breakfast and Ryou and Yugi were discussing things about our new school. I just listened to them.

'It's a nice school, and it's very large.' Ryou said. 'We don't get much homework, because we can do a lot of it in class.'

I stretched myself and yawned. I spent half the night staring out of my window. Since I'm a vampire, I don't need a lot of sleep. I'm never tired, but I love to stretch my body once in a while.

School was very boring.. In every lesson we had to introduce ourselves in front of the whole class.

Every time I said my name, some girls would giggle and wink at me. It was boring and all the girls were ugly.

Some of them even dared to ask if Yugi and I were related.

During breaks we sat and ate together with the rest of the residents, and I discovered that we had gym classes together too.

We had gym on a sports field, on the back of the school. The field was large, with a ring on the outside to run on.

We started on the inside, with baseball. I hate sports.. and the clothes we have to wear.

We had to wear short black pants and a white shirt. Stupid dress code.. Although.. Yugi didn't look that bad.

'Yo, Yami! Catch!' I heard before a ball hit me on the cheek. I turned to see who threw it at me, when I saw a grinning Bakura. 'Too slow.' He said while walking away.

I grabbed the ball he threw at me and threw it back, hitting the back of his head. He turned an glared at me. I rolled my eyes and whistled a song, trying to look innocent.

Bakura wanted to say something when Ryou came to him. 'Shall we team up?' He asked. Bakura nodded and they walked away.

'Yami? We have to make teams for baseball.. so.. would you care to join us?' I looked next to me to see Yugi playing with his shirt. 'sure' I said.

He nodded and we walked to the playfield. We got in the same team as Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik.

Nobody wanted to be the first to hit the ball and run, so everyone pushed Yugi forward.

He hit the baseball with the bat and shot him across the court. He quickly ran to the first base. There he sighed in relief.

Marik was the next one in line. He shot the ball far over the field, and ran quickly to the first base, making Yugi run one base further too.

'Hey Yugi, by the next one you have to run fast!' He screamed at Yugi, who nodded.

I was next. I grabbed the bat and looked at the ball in some guys hand. He threw it at me and I hit it with the bat.

The ball flew higher and higher and out of the playfield. Everything and everyone was silent for a moment. Uh.. maybe I shouldn't have hit it so hard.. I thought.

I began to run, making everybody from my team laugh and yell in victory. Thanks to my stroke, everyone could run, and I could make an Homerun myself.

When finally back in line, Yugi stared at me, together with everyone else. 'What?' I asked. Maybe I did hit it too hard.. I thought before Bakura gave a slap on my shoulder.

'Good job! Later do it again! They simply lost that stupid ball!' He laughed and whooped. 'Suckers!' he called to the opponents. 'We are SO going to BEAT you!'

The rest of the game was lame, and I sighed. After a time that seemed forever, we won and got back to the teacher. He said it was a good game, and that the lesson was over. Finally we could get back to the dressing room.

I was glad when the last lesson, History, was almost over. I sat in the back of the class, next to Joey and Yugi. The other residents from our dorm were in another class, and had another hour to go after this one.

The lesson was boring, and Joey fell asleep on his desk. Yugi and I were talking about our favorite games. I always loved games, and I always won them.

'I've never lost any game, in my entire life.' I said proudly to Yugi.

He nodded. 'Me neither. I've never lost. I used to play with customers of the game-shop. The bet was always the game they wanted to buy. If they won, they got it for free, if they lost, they had to pay for it.'

'So, how many had it for free?' I asked curiously.

Yugi shrugged. 'None.'

_Impressive.._ I thought.

I heard the last bell for today, and grabbed my bag. Yugi and I walked out of the classroom and down the stairs. 'What kind of games did you sell?' I asked him.

He smiled. 'All sorts of games. Board games, card games, video games…'

I nodded. 'Left 4 dead is a great game..'

Yugi stopped walking and looked at me with big eyes. 'You play L4D?' he asked surprised.

'Yes..' I reacted while stopping too.

'I just loooove that game!' Yugi said with a big smile and he walked further down the streets.

I laughed.

'Maybe we should play it sometimes. I'm sure since we have an television, that we could get an Xbox too.'

I said and didn't notice footsteps getting louder, until I felt something jump on my back.

It was heavy..

_To heavy!_ I thought and I fell on my face.

'Hey! Why didn't yah wait for me?' I heard Joey say from my back.

I wanted to say something but I was too busy studying the grass between the stones lying on the street. Joey was pulled up by someone and I looked up to see Yugi.

'Thanks Yug!' Joey said while brushing some hair out of his face.

'Yami? Are you okay?' Yugi asked and he wanted to help me, but he suddenly remembered our rules and played with his shirt.

'Sorry Joey, we were talking and we didn't realize you wanted to walk home with us.' He said with his sweetest smile towards Joey.

'Nah, no problem!'

I picked myself off the ground and glared at Joey. He shrugged and laughed. I brushed some sand from my coat and we walked on.

'Yami, Sorry, but you totally deserved it. You didn't even wait for me!' He pouted.

I gritted my teeth. _Annoying guy…_

'So, what were you two talking about?' Joey asked. Yugi's face lifted and he started to talk about our idea to get an Xbox.

Joey seemed very happy with that idea, so when we got back in the dorm, we went to search for Claire.

Joey had found her in the living room, and he tried to ask her.

'So could we buy one?' He pleaded. Claire seemed to think about it for a moment, and she shook her head. Joey groaned. 'Why not?'

Claire glared at him for a moment. 'Why? Because I say so!' She said.

Yugi went and tried it too. He got far enough by hypnotizing her with his big round eyes, so she hesitated for a moment.

'Well..' she began, but looked into Yugi's begging eyes. ' Y-... No.' She said and she looked into the other direction. Yugi gave up and walked past me to lean against the wall.

Claire sighed.

I walked towards her. 'Please Claire, can we buy an Xbox?' I asked her with my best smile. She turned to me and stared, and for a moment i thought she was gonna say no. 'Yes..' She slowly said.

I thanked her and walked away. _Piece of cake.._ I thought as I walked to my room. Joey followed me.

'That's just evil.. You seduce her for an Xbox.. I like it!' He said with a smile.

I grinned and turned to my laptop, which I brought with me in my suitcase. I opened the internet and searched for an online shop. I clicked a couple of times, and confirmed my order.

I turned to Joey. 'Want to play a game?'

* * *

Me: Yaay! Chapter 4!

Amara: He's strong..

Me: Yeah isn't it awesome?

Amara: if you think so..

Me: *pouts* Well, read and review please! ^_^


	5. Vampire vs Zombies

Me: and chapter 5 is up!

Amara: You promised this one to be good! You better keep it!

Me: Yes! chapter 5 is special!

Amara: Why is it?

Me: Because i just love all the things that are going to happen :D

Amara: Alright... Demi does not own anything from Yugioh, or Left 4 Dead, or Xbox.. or ... anything!

Me: Have fun reading! I'm sure you will.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5. Vampire vs. Zombies._

A few days later my order of the Xbox arrived and we went to try it out. I also got left 4 dead 1 and 2.

Joey was good, but had a bad temper and almost threw the Xbox out of the window.

Ryou was good, but died too much.

Kaiba was good, but when he died he wanted to sue the creators.

Bakura was good, but he wanted to kill them so badly, that he tried to take down an tank in the middle of an giant zombie attack while getting stalked by an witch.. He died painfully..

Andrew wanted to try and play, but he was too bad.

Marik and Malik didn't want to try, because they were too busy with each other.

Well, there's only one left.

Yugi was better than I thought, and we made an great team killing the zombies.

'You're good, Yugi!' I laughed. I saw Yugi laugh too and he shot an boomer.

'Thanks. I've been practicing a lot. I just love this game. Thanks for buying it so we can play.' He said happily.

After a few time playing, it started to get boring. The hardest mode began to get easy.

I looked at my watch. It was almost 10 o'clock. I turned too look at Yugi.

'It's getting boring..' I complained.

Yugi sighed. 'I agree.. If we only had something to make it more exciting.' He muttered.

I had an idea.

I ran upstairs to my room, leaving an surprised Yugi behind. I searched for something.

When I finally found it, I ran downstairs again and hung it around my neck.

'Oohh..' Yugi said with his big eyes locked on my inverted pyramid. 'What's that?'

I shrugged. 'it's my Millennium Puzzle.'

Yugi smiled. 'It looks good on you.' He said while blushing.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks get hot. I put an hand on my neck. 'Eh.. thank you.'

'What are you going to do with it?' He asked, trying to overcome this uncomfortable moment.

'How about, we play this game differently?' I asked.

Yugi frowned. 'What do you mean?' He asked unsure.

'How about we'll play this game, IN the game?' I asked.

Yugi's eyes widened more. 'Like, we go IN the game? You can do that?' He asked in disbelief but with an excited undertone.

I nodded. 'Which one do you want? 1 or 2?' I asked him.

He seemed to think for a moment before deciding. '2. Definitely 2.'

'Alright. Close your eyes.' I told Yugi. 'Don't open them until I say so.'

I saw Yugi nod.

The eye of Horus appeared on my forehead and I thought about what I wanted.

I closed my eyes and felt my body resist the unknown.

I felt like I was being pulled apart, but not painful. I heard Yugi gasp next to me.

The feeling drifted away and I opened my eyes. My clothes were the same, but I had an backpack and an pistol holder.

I looked around me. It was an copy of the first level of Dark Carnival.

'You can open your eyes now.' I told Yugi.

He did so and looked around in awe. 'Oh my..' he started.

I laughed and grabbed an first-aid Kit before turning to Yugi. 'So, good luck. Let me know when you need help. This is going to be painful.'

I was shocked when two men appeared beside me. It was Nick and Ellis, the bots in the game.

Nick began to talk, just like in the game. 'I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build an monster truck, we AIN'T drivin' through this.'

'Sorry, guys. Guess it wasn't such a hot idea after all.' Ellis said. They both looked at me.

'What?' I asked them.

When they didn't say anything, Yugi responded. 'I think you have to say something.'

Suddenly there came a light in my head. I was Coach. 'Hell, it got us this far. We'll find another way to N'awlins.' I said.

Ellis and Nick began to pick up stuff like the first-aid kit and guns. Yugi grabbed his part too, and as soon as I got myself a gun and an ax I walked forward.

In the distance I saw a zombie leaning against a car, and I walked up to him. He smelled me and ran toward me.

I picked up my ax and chopped his head off. Blood ran from the hole and I breathed it. It smelled good but not good enough.

I turned around and saw Yugi walking with a sword. He grinned and walked past me. 'Well done, Yami!' he said before walking to the next one.

The zombie saw him coming and ran from left to right and then at him. Yugi smiled and severed the arm of the zombie off.

The zombie screamed in pain and Yugi laughed. _Wow.. evil side of Yugi.._ I thought.

Zombies are stupid, and the bots of Nick and Ellis are even stupider. They stood in the way and didn't kill much zombies, making it harder for us.

We were almost by the first safehouse, when out of nowhere Yugi got attacked and scratched by an Hunter.

He screamed in pain and I tried to shoot the hunter. Unfortunately my gun was empty as hell and I had to use my ax.

I ran to them and cut the hunter with my ax in his back. He fell down on Yugi and disappeared.

I wanted to help Yugi up and heal him with my first-aid kit, but I heard the music of the Tank and looked around.

'Oh no.' I whispered as I saw the tank coming towards us. I stood protective before Yugi, knowing that I couldn't get him up in time.

I tried to use the power of my Puzzle to erase the tank of the game, but it didn't work. He was too powerful to destroy. The rest of the zombies did disappear, leaving Yugi and me alone with the Tank.

He now stood right before us and hit me, making me fly a couple meters through the air. I slammed on my back and gasped for air.

I heard Yugi scream and looked up. The tank had him and shoved him several times on the ground.

I quickly got up and ran to him. The tank saw me and growled.

I picked up my ax and chopped off his chest. It had no effect. The tank was furious and came toward me. He slammed the ax out of my hands.

I had no other choice, than to fight him with my own weapons. I quickly glanced at Yugi, before hissing at the tank, showing my fangs.

The tank growled and tried to hit me, but I stopped his arm and broke it, making the tank growl in pain.

I jumped on his back and turned his head around, breaking his neck.

The tank fell on the floor and died. He disappeared, leaving Yugi and me the last ones there.

Yugi breathed heavily and looked at me with scared eyes.

His blood was everywhere, and I felt my fangs grow. My heart started to pound in my throat and I felt it grow dry. I groaned at the sweet smell, coming from his body.

'Y-Yami..' Yugi tried to say, but he was in way too much pain.

I couldn't control myself and hang myself on hands and feet over him.

'Yugi.. I'm sorry.' I said before grabbing his arm.

It was full of blood, and I licked his fingers. I groaned. He tastes just like he smells. _Sweet and innocent._

Yugi gasped for air and I looked at him. He coughed blood and my vision turned red. I touched his lips and kissed them, licking the blood away.

'Yami.' Yugi whispered.

'Are you scared?' I asked him against his lips.

'No' He reacted.

I shook my head, brushing my lips against his. 'Silly, silly Yugi. Can't you see what's going on?'

He nodded slightly, but he winched in pain. 'I can. You're a vampire.' He said while choking in his words.

I nodded and gentle grabbed his chin, placing kisses from his cheek to his neck.

'True. I'm a vampire. And I've been _longing_ to bite you. To finally taste you.' I whispered to his neck.

Yugi turned his head to the other side, giving me space.

'Go ahead.' He whispered, while grabbing my head with his hand and gently pushed it against his neck.

I wanted to bite him so badly.. But resisted. 'Why?' I asked him. He looked back at me. 'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Why… would you let me bite you?' I asked once again, trying not to give in to my temptation.

Yugi smiled sweetly at me, making my heart pounce more.

My eyes locked on his, and he moved my head so he could kiss me. At first I was startled, but I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss deepened and Yugi lifted his other hand up to my cheek.

Suddenly he hissed in pain and I quickly pulled away. He grabbed his stomach and I pulled up his shirt. There was an nasty wound, which had to be healed quick.

I put my hands on his stomach and he screamed.

'Sorry.' I mumbled and I sent all my energy into my hands. Yugi moaned and I knew it worked. His stomach began to heal.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and saw that my hand was full of blood.

My fangs grew to their maximum and I almost couldn't control myself. I heard Yugi's heartbeat, and my self-control became weaker with every heartbeat.

Now Yugi was healed, he sat up and looked at me.

'Yami.' He began, and he took my hand. I looked at him and smelled his scent.

'You can bite me if you want. You saved me after all.' He said while smiling at me.

He hit his arms around my neck and pulled me close, so I was pressed against his neck. I swept his hair away and kissed his neck.

'Yugi .. I think I love you.' I whispered against his skin. Yugi's heart pounded faster.

'I think- No, I know that I love you too.' He said, and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

My own heart stopped for a moment by his words, and I hugged him.

My desire grew too much and I kissed Yugi's neck before sinking my fangs into it.

Yugi moaned and grabbed my hair. He pushed me closer, so my fangs pushed further in his skin. 'careful.' I warned.

I started sucking. It tasted delicious and sweet. I groaned and grabbed Yugi tighter.

'Y-Yami..' Yugi moaned and he gasped. I tried to stop myself, but it was too good.

Too warm. Too sweet. Too addictive. Yugi kissed my cheek again, and I suddenly knew I had to stop.

My fangs disappeared again and I licked the two holes they had left behind.

Yugi laid down his head on my shoulder, and I stroked his hair.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered. Yugi shook his head.

'It felt kinda good.' He said.

I was surprised and I looked at him. 'What do you mean?' I asked.

'It didn't hurt so badly. In the beginning it did, but when you began sucking it felt-…' Yugi stopped and he looked down.

I lifted up his chin to see his cheeks turn bright red. He tried to avoid my gaze, but miserably failed.

'What did it feel like?' I asked him.

He bit his lip. 'It felt like we were meant to be.' He whispered and he pulled me in an passionate kiss.

* * *

Me: AAAHHH! So happy ^_^

Amara: I can't believe you almost let Yugi die..

Me: I would NEVER let Yugi die... He's way too cute..

Amara: True.. But with your sick mind.. you never know..

Me: And thank you... Read and review please!


End file.
